Smile
by generalsleepy
Summary: Hong Kong/Iceland. A few subtle smiles get Iceland through the his dark days.
1. Chapter 1

(AN: I'm talking about economics in this story. I know next to nothing about economics. I realize now that may have been a poor choice, but I'm committed now. My point is that I'm sorry for any errors or misconceptions that I'm certain will rear their ugly heads. Sorry.)

* * *

China looked at Hong Kong in a mixture of condescension and mild annoyance that the territory had gotten to know well. He ignored it studiously, and kept his expression impassive as China said, "I don't think that you really have to be at this meeting, you know."

"It's an economic summit," Hong Kong said flatly. "It's very important for all of us."

"I could speak for both of us," China reminded him gently, as he continued putting on his tie in the mirror. The two nations wore immaculate black suits and plain ties.

Looking around the plainly Western decoration of China's hotel room, Hong Kong wondered ruefully to himself exactly which one of them had spent the better part of the last two centuries as a British colony.

His eyes narrowed a sliver of a centimeter, and he leaned forward slightly on the bed. "We have separate economies. One country—"

"—Two systems," China finished. "Yes, yes, I know what I said. You're perfectly free to your own economic system." His eyes met Hong Kong's in the mirror and flashed darkly. "Though, I should remind you, it is that system, capitalism, which got us into this mess, which I have to now sort out. It could do you better to cooperate more with me in these matters."

"_America_ caused this 'mess,'" Hong Kong said clearly. "Him, England, the West. If anyone." _You certainly haven't helped_, he wanted to add, but kept his tongue.

China sighed. He turned around and faced the smaller country— special administrative region, Hong Kong reminded himself. "Fine," he said. "I suppose there's no problem with you attending. It's not that important of a meeting anyway."

Hong Kong's jaw tightened. He gripped the sheets of the bed he was sitting on.

"We'll see," he said. The sentence might have been a threat in another tone, but Hong Kong stated it so flatly and unemotionally that China only raised an eyebrow slightly and turned back to the mirror.

After a few moments, Hong Kong realized that he was being ignored. Rather than just sit stewing in quiet indignation, he got to his feet and walked to the door.

"Where are you—?" China began.

"Getting a newspaper," he said curtly.

"All right," China said unconcernedly. "Just be back quickly. I need someone to practice my talking points on."

Hong Kong heaved a heavy, silent sigh. He stepped out of the room, walked quickly down the hall, until he was outright running.

_Damn it._

China was right. He was tiny and weak, allowed to exist by the largesse of the larger nation. Hong Kong had no army; he could barely fight off corruption within his borders. All that he had was the economy, and now that was folding like a tall, elegantly built house of cards

This wasn't apocalypse. Hong Kong was smart enough to know that. But, it was going to be humiliating, it was going to draw out for months and months, and it was going to hurt.

Other than his protector China, what country cared about him for anything other than his laissez-faire market economy?

He had stopped running and rested by the tall staircase, breathing heavily and looking down at the tiny lobby.

Who did he think he was? At this meeting, he would be standing with America, China, and the other massive nations who could, and would, survive this nightmare, though they were the ones who caused it.

All he had was a port, cheap labor, and no regulation to speak of. Without the economy, he was nothing. And, now he had to look the superpowers in their eyes, and continue to whore himself for their precious trade.

He sighed.

_God damned economy._


	2. Chapter 2

Iceland leaned back in his seat and stared up at the fluorescent light on the ceiling. He let it sear his retinas for a moment, then shut his eyes again and watched the purple blotch swim on the inside of his brain.

The chair where he had curled up was tucked away in a little cranny of the hotel, hidden from most of the countries attending the financial summit. Iceland had already attended all of the meetings that required his presence, now he would withdraw and let the important countries talk about the real problems.

About him. About how he fucked up.

Iceland coughed and shivered a bit, tugging his jacket closer around his shoulders. He ran a thin hand through his hair and suppressed another coughing fit.

He had fucked up. Undeniably, so. He shouldn't have trusted Landbanksi and Kaupthing as far as he could spit them. Of course, he wasn't the only one who had fucked up. England and Netherlands helped dig that hole with the same merry abandon, and it was England and his friends who drove the world economy to the precipice of Armageddon, thus putting them all in this sinking ship.

But, they all knew who would be the sacrificial lamb.

_God damned economy._

"Pardon me, is someone sitting here?"

"Huh?" Iceland's head snapped up, and he gripped the arms of the chair. A country in a dark suit and tie was leaning against the far wall of the little corner. He was small and slim, with choppy brown hair falling into his dark eyes. He stared at Iceland in perfect earnestness.

"Oh," Iceland said, feeling stupid. "No."

"Hm." The country nodded, crossed the room and sat in a chair across from Iceland, who was struggling desperately to remember his name. The country stretched his arms behind his head, shook his hair out of his eyes, and then blinked over at the other nation.

"Iceland, right?" he said. Iceland nodded, and was saved the awkwardness of asking the country's name. "Hong Kong."

Hong Kong held out his hand.

Iceland smiled and took it. "Nice to meet you. We… sorry, but, we haven't met before, have we?"

Hong Kong shrugged. "Not significantly, clearly. Though, we couldn't have avoided each other completely for hundreds of years."

"Not that many countries," Iceland added.

"Right."

Hong Kong's face was still impassive, but Iceland imagined that a tiny flicker of a smile appeared in his eyes and the corner of his lips, just the hint of a smile, rather than one itself. It made Iceland feel vicariously better.

"You're not in the meeting?" Hong Kong said lightly.

Iceland shook his head. "No. The big boys are talking about things now."

"Mm." That flicker of a smile appeared again. "That's my fix, too."

"Financial problems?"

"Isn't that true all over. I take it you're particularly afflicted."

"You could say that. You must have read about it."

"Well…" Hong Kong cocked his head thoughtfully. "Yes. I'm sorry for you."

Iceland blinked. He hadn't heard that in a long, ilong/i time. "Thank you. It—" He broke off to a coughing fit, head bent over, hacking as if his lungs were going to turn inside out.

When he managed to recover himself, he immediately glanced up at Hong Kong. The other country seemed to be calmly waiting for him to finish. He raised a bushy eyebrow. "All right?"

Iceland nodded. "I'm fine." He sighed. "Well, maybe not, but I'm well enough to be here, I hope." Though it wasn't normal for him, something about Hong Kong's silent listening made him unwontedly garrulous. He continued, "It's just great, really. I'm doing my best to work with the world economy, and I manage to shoot not just myself in the foot, but everyone else, as well. Hell, I've probably managed to hurt you, across the globe. Sorry about that."

Hong Kong's brow remained up. "It's not all your fault."

"Hm?"

"Of course, it is partly. That's undeniable. Banks are worse than impudent children playing with matches, but it's your job to watch them, and keep them from the pile of oily rags. But, Mr. England isn't a hundred-percent blameless." He shrugged again. "You'll do better next time."

"Next time?" Iceland said tiredly, his voice practically a whine.

He thought that he caught a flicker of a smile out of the corner of his eye. "Don't count yourself out." Hong Kong sighed, though he didn't seem exasperated or angry, only quietly pensive. "There's always a next time."

A quiet moment passed, in which the only noises were faint babbling from a conference room down the hall, and Iceland's weak, stuttering coughs. Although, they hardly knew each other, the silence seemed comfortable, rather than tense. Iceland already liked the quiet, thoughtful nation. It was nice to find someone who appreciated the value of silence, and didn't have to fill every spare second with chatter.

At a particularly loud cough from Iceland, Hong Kong suddenly cleared his throat. Iceland felt a rush of embarrassment, as the other nation reached into his coat, leaned forward, and held out his hand. "Here," he said gently.

He dropped something small into Iceland's outstretched hands. When the island glanced down at it, he quickly saw that it was a round, yellow lozenge, wrapped in crinkly foil, covered in chaotic Cantonese script.

"Cough drop," Hong Kong explained. "Can't do anything about your finances, but," he shrugged, "might help."

"Thank you," Iceland said quietly. He unwrapped the foil and popped the lozenge into his mouth, tasting Eucalyptus oil and artificial lemons. After rolling the drop around his mouth for a moment, he swallowed, already feeling the anaesthetizing effect working on his throat.

"Do you have any idea when this meeting is supposed to get out?" Hong Kong asked suddenly.

Iceland thought for a moment, still sucking on the cough drop. "They said about eight o' clock, but I can't see them not going over by an hour at least." He glanced down at his watch. "It's seven-thirty now."

"Hm." Hong Kong looked down at his own shoes, dark hair falling in an uneven sheet around his pale, round face. Iceland found himself entranced by the way that the other county's sharp, almost birdlike shoulder blades moved from under his suit. He could see the exhaustion clear in Hong Kong's every action, even through his show of cool aplomb.

Iceland hated to think that this country was putting so much effort into comforting him, when Hong Kong clearly had his own problems to deal with. He wished that he could find some words within himself to make Hong Kong feel better, as his new friend had inexplicably done for him. He wished that he could do _something_.

"Would you like to go for a drink?"

"Huh?'

Hong Kong glanced up at him. Iceland noticed the way that his lips were pursed, brows pushed close together. This time, the show of placid lack of concern was deliberately affected, not naturally unreadable. Hong Kong repeated, "Would you like to go out for drinks. Or coffee, or anything really, just over in the hotel bar?" He shrugged. "As long as we're both shut out and bored.

Iceland blinked. "Oh. Well, yes, certainly. That sounds—but, you probably—I mean, I don't want to be coughing all over you."

Hong Kong's guarded expression disappeared and he patted the breast pocket of his jacket, saying lightly, "Don't worry, I've got more."

Iceland wasn't sure how the expression came out on his face, but internally, he was laughing until his chest hurt, his heart inexplicably pounding

"Okay," he said. Yet again, he almost could have sworn that Hong Kong smiled, and then it was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

For a moment, Hong Kong thought that he only asked the other nation to drinks out of pity. Then, he was sitting across from him in a little booth of the hotel bar, trading anecdotes about their least favorite superpowers, past and present, and Hong Kong forgot there was anything wrong with the island.

Every time Iceland began to choke back little hiccupping coughs, Hong Kong dug into his pocket and handed the other nation another cough drop. He brought them figuring that there would be at least one country at the summit still down with the recession in a bad way.

When Iceland's fingers wrapped around the lozenge, icy-cold fingertips just barely pressing against Hong Kong's, he faded into a slow, shy smile.

Hong Kong's heart seemed to pick up a double pace whenever he saw that smile, and he irrationally wished there was some other first aid that he could administer to the other nation.

It had been a long time since he was friends like this, real friends, with another nation, with that nation being more interested in his people and culture, not just his trade.

Iceland on the other hand, listened intently as Hong Kong talked anything that came to his head. Something about the other nation's openness seemed to welcome sharing. He realized by the time he was on his second whiskey that he had been chattering enthusiastically about his newest favorite manhua.

Quickly, he faded to silence, and went back to his drink. Glancing up over his glass, he saw with surprise that Iceland still looked interested. More than interested, he was leaning forward, eyes wide and clear.

"I don't know much about that, really," he said politely. "I should pick up one some time."

Hong Kong swallowed. "I'll send you one."

Iceland's eyes flickered happily, and he took another sip of his coffee. Hong Kong had never seen someone that enthusiastic about his coffee, examining the brand used, and politely recommending the best coffees to his companion. He supposed that this was something more important to him and other Nordic nations.

He was learning new things about Iceland, even as Iceland learned more about him. It was nice, talking and sharing without worry about money and influence.

Hong Kong decided that he liked spending time with nations that he had nothing to do with. In fact, he decided that he liked Iceland all by himself.

"How is it?" He gestured to the coffee cup with his elbow.

Iceland shrugged. "Good. Better at home. Of course, everything is better at home."

"Of course," Hong Kong agreed. They shared a look that they had both now spent enough time together to identify as a smile.

Hong Kong was about to continue with another question about Icelandic culture, when he became aware of someone standing over the table.

"Hey, here's where you ran off to, Icey!"

Iceland's head snapped up to look at the tall, blond nation leaning against the side of their booth. "Danmörk," he said, the lack of enthusiasm in his voice almost palpable.

Denmark grinned regardless. He looked from Iceland to Hong Kong. "Hey, Eeyore and Mr. Frowny-Face. How did I know you two would get along?" He turned back to Iceland and leaned across their table, before stage whispering, "Nice catch, little brother!"

"Danmörk!" Iceland whined, repeating the perpetual cant of the younger brother. "I'm just trying to have a drink with Hong Kong," he said. "A _quiet_ drink."

Denmark ignored him, glancing over at Hong Kong. He stuck out his hand. "Hi. Denmark. Don't think we've been formally introduced, though," he shrugged, "I could've just forgotten. Oh, well."

Hong Kong shook his hand. "Obliged. Hong Kong."

Denmark's grinning face became suddenly intent and he tightened his grip on Honk Kong's hand. "Now, Hong Kong, what makes you think you're good enough for my baby brother?"

"Please," Iceland said in plain exasperation. The slightly raised voice caught in his throat and he gave a hitching, painful-sounding series of coughs. Denmark's jocularity instantly changed to concern, and then back again once Iceland finished and looked back up at them.

"Well," Denmark continued cheerfully. "I just came to tell you lovebirds that America's meeting just let out. Him and the other assholes were going to try and apologize for royally fucking up the world economy by inviting us back to their hotel room for drinks and stuff. You coming?"

Iceland and Hong Kong exchanged a quick glance, each reading the apathy in the others' eyes. They shook their heads no.

Denmark rolled his eyes. "Saw that one coming. Ah, well." He clapped both nations on their shoulders. "See you guys later. Maybe at the wedding. I'll bring cake."

"_Denmark_…"

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving." He pushed off from the booth and started walking towards the lobby of the hotel. After only a few steps, he stopped and turned back to Hong Kong. "And, hey, one more thing. You take good care of him y'hear? I mean that. I'll be watching out for him, so you watch yourself." He pointed his index and middle fingers at his eyes, then turned them around and pointed at Hong Kong.

Nonplussed, Hong Kong nodded his assent.

Denmark grinned again. "Okay. Bye." He hustled out of the bar and into the lobby. Hong Kong turned back to Iceland, who had his face buried in his hands. He let out a little "hm" of laughter.

Iceland's head shot up. "Don't laugh at me," he said calmly.

Hong Kong cocked his head to the side in a show of innocence. "It was funny."

Iceland smiled. Hong Kong suddenly felt unwontedly cheerful and giddy, as if he had drunk about twice as much as he had. The odd feeling persisted as he watched Iceland push some hair out of his eyes and sniffle a little.

"What time is it?" he asked.

Iceland glanced at the inside of his wrist. "Quarter 'till ten." Hong Kong saw his eyes widen slightly and felt the same reaction. How could they have not noticed talking for two hours?

"Didn't realize it was that late," he said awkwardly. Iceland nodded. "Well… you're probably tired."

"Not terribly," Iceland defended, despite the obvious droop to his shoulder. "Unless you are, or…"

"Alright. I suppose," he hesitated, wondering if he would be overstepping any bounds, and then continued anyway, "we could go back to my room, for a few drinks. Maybe some cards, or something."

"That sounds wonderful," Iceland said, putting down his cup and wiping the corner of his slightly wet lips in a highly distracting matter. _Highly distracting? What?_

They both stood up and split the cost of drinks, before walking up the stairs towards Hong Kong's room. America, England, France, Germany, and a few other nations were talking loudly and tramping around the corner at the same time, and Hong Kong and Iceland just managed to slip by unnoticed.

Hong Kong found himself watching Iceland furtively out of the corner of his eye. He was very thin, Hong Kong noticed. The island looked pale, almost emaciated; clearly suffering from a _profoundly_ bad economy. Hong Kong wished that he could do more than just feed him cough drops.

He wanted to hug him and make him feel better. _Hugging? Since when did he want to hug people? It seemed almost_ _as if those giant, sad violet eyes were slowly turning him into Korea._

They ended up drinking soda and playing as many card games as they could each remember. Hong Kong felt himself start gossiping again, but this time didn't stop himself. Somewhere along the line, they both took off their ties and jackets, and ended up sitting on the twin bed, playing Big Two and laughing faintly as they shared cultural idiosyncrasies.

Only when he heard America and England tramping down the hall to their rooms, and Iceland had to stifle and massive yawn, did Hong Kong realize that how long they had been talking. He had lost track of time, again.

They put away the cards, and Hong Kong walked Iceland to the door of his room. The island paused leaning against the doorframe. "Thank you," he said quietly. He smiled. "It's nice to find someone to just spend an evening with." He bit back a cough.

"Right," he agreed. "I hope that you feel better."

Iceland sighed and attempted a wan smile. "Yeah. Me too. Good night."

"Night," Hong Kong echoed, as Iceland opened his door and started inside. "Oh, wait."

Iceland stopped and looked at him curiously.

Hong Kong swallowed, forcing himself to set aside caution and charge ahead without thinking, for once. "I'll be in town another day after the conference. If you can, would you like to meet up tomorrow, and… do this again, I suppose. Um, perhaps… more officially, or, rather… What I mean is, would you like to go out as in… uh…" He took a deep breath. "… A date. Maybe."

Iceland blinked at him in silence, and for a moment Hong Kong thought that he had completely destroyed any chance he had of remaining friends with the other nation. "Oh, well…" he began quickly and flustered. "Not that you have to. It is… sudden, I suppose. I really shouldn't have…"

"No, of course!" Iceland interrupted. His voice was more enthusiastic and alive than Hong Kong had heard all night. "I would love to… go on a date with you."

"Oh, um. Well, uh, good." He attempted a smile enough to reflect the elation that bubbled up in his chest at the thought.

Iceland smiled back. "We sound like a couple of teenagers," he observed.

"Hm!" Hong Kong laughed.

Iceland paused to cough, and then continued, "We could meet up in the lobby. Around five, maybe?"

"Sure."

They stared at each other for a moment. Hong Kong had a feeling there was something that he was supposed to do, but reason failed him. Only when Iceland shuffled his feet around awkwardly, did he finally move forward and Iceland gently on the cheek. He could actually feel the smooth skin heating up under his lips. He pulled away quickly and looked down at his shoes.

"Good night, Iceland," he murmured.

"See you tomorrow, Hong Kong. Good night."

They shared one last quiet, shadow of a smile, and then Iceland shut his door.

Hong Kong stood in front of the door for a moment, before he remembered to breathe again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Epilogue**

"I can't."

Iceland looked down at his boots so he wouldn't have to meet England's furious stare.

"What in the hell do you mean: you can't? You don't get to say you can't dammit!"

"I wish that I could pay you," Iceland said quietly. "I'll be able to eventually, but I can't right now."

"You think you can just burn all our money, bail out your own citizens, and everything is perfect!"

Iceland clutched the edge of his seat, and pressed his chin to his collar, as if trying to collapse in on himself. He should have known that he couldn't go out even a day without running into England. The climate change conference had been going fine, until the older nation collared him and backed him into the empty conference room, and sat him into a chair in the corner.

Now, England loomed over him, glaring as if he wanted to physically harm Iceland. Netherlands lurked in the corner, watching as Iceland was berated.

"I can't pay," Iceland repeated. "I'm sorry for everything that's happened. But, my entire infrastructure will collapse if I don't prop it up with every cent I have."

"You should have thought of that before," England inisisted. "I reimbursed my citizens, now you have to pay your loan."

"I never agreed—"

"We're way beyond that, Iceland. Brussels might think that you're within the law, but I want my citizens fully paid back for your stupidity."

"You have more citizens in your capital than I have in my whole land," Iceland pleaded. "And more are leaving. I _can't_ afford it. I borrowed money from Russia, and I still can't pay you back the entire sum. My banking system is igone/i. What would you do in that situation?"

"I wouldn't get myself into it," England spat. Iceland bit back the urge to remind the other country that he was just as taken in by Icesave as he was. "I want my money," England continued unequivocally.

"I can't," Iceland repeated.

England gripped him by his thin shoulders, tight enough to bruise. "I don't care if you have to suck off every country in Europe for pocket change, you pay off your debt! Or I swear—"

"England."

All three of them turned to look over at the door to the conference room. Iceland's heart swelled gratefully as he saw Hong Kong leaning against the doorframe, one hand on his hip, staring dispassionately at England.

England let go of Iceland's shoulders and stood up. "I'm in the middle of a meeting, Hong Kong."

Hong Kong ignored him, twisting his head to see Iceland under England's arm. "Are you all right, Iceland?"

"Fine," Iceland said quietly. He smiled to himself. Why didn't he know that Hong Kong would come to help him out? Two weeks after their first date, when Iceland had first worked up the faint courage to kiss Hong Kong, as they stood in the sleet outside of the café, they spent most of their free time together.

Somehow, against all odds, Iceland had managed not to screw it up.

"He still hasn't paid me back," England blustered.

Hong Kong raised an eyebrow. "You know he can't do that."

"That's what he's been saying."

"And, he's right. You can't expect him to bankrupt his citizens—his 300,000 citizens—even if his regulatory system failed. And, I might point out, it does take two to tango." He shrugged over at Netherlands. "Three if you count him."

"I think I'm gonna go now, England," the other nation said quickly, pushing off the wall. He ignored Iceland completely, as if bored with his toy. It was plain that he wasn't quite as furiously gung ho about the return of funds as England was, though he still was willing to join England.

Something about the nation reminded him of his brother Denmark. Annoyingly so.

"What the—but—"

"I know a losing battle when I see one." He walked to the door and waved at Hong Kong. "Seeya, whoever the hell you are."

"Hm." Hong Kong stared ahead at England. "Do you really think that this whole rigmarole will help you? Letting a nation a few hundred kilometers from your coast collapse? It couldn't hurt you to forgive Iceland's debt in the interests of your shared security."

"Why the hell do you even care?" England exclaimed. "It's not your damn problem."

Hong Kong shrugged. "It would be if you had your way, if I remember."

England glared. "Don't bring up ancient history."

"Then, just consider this advice from an old friend." England at least had the decency to look slightly embarrassed. With the little that Hong Kong had alluded to about his history with England, Iceland would hope that he did.

Hong Kong glanced away from the old colonizer, and over at his boyfriend. "Would you like to go now, Iceland?"

"Yes," Iceland said gratefully, jumping up from the chair and hurrying around England over to the door. Hong Kong slid his hand into Iceland's.

"I'll be talking to you again, Iceland," England said.

"Not if I'm not there," Hong Kong said, and now there was a sharp edge to his voice. Iceland moved closer to his boyfriend, feeling more secure than he had in weeks.

"Goodbye, England," Hong Kong said, already starting to tug Iceland around the corner.

Iceland had only one more glance of England glowering before he and Iceland were into the hallway and near the top of the stairs. "He shouldn't do that to you," Hong Kong said, sounding genuinely angry.

"It's my fault," Iceland said quickly. "I should be able to pay him and Netherlands."

Hong Kong shook his head. "He's just trying to save face. He does that."

"It's okay. I'll—I'll figure it out."

Hong Kong stopped and stood in front of Iceland, placing his hands gently on Iceland's shoulders. "I don't want to think about him threatening you like that."

Iceland smiled slowly. "You're so protective."

"Sorry," Hong Kong said quickly. "I—"

"Thanks," Iceland interrupted. He shyly placed a hand on Hong Kong's hip. "I'm glad you're… we… you know. I…"

"You too." Hong Kong leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

Hong Kong and Iceland sat on the top rung of the stairs, gently kissing, running their fingers through each other's hair.

Iceland felt his chest beginning to itch and pulled away in time to keep from coughing into his boyfriend's face. "S—sorry," he choked, turning away from Hong Kong.

While he was still getting his breath back, Hong Kong grabbed his chin and pulled him back. He pushed a small, yellow cough drop to Iceland's lips, and then leaned forward to kiss him again. Iceland felt their tongues sliding around the sweet-tasting sphere.

When the cough drop had dissolved to a tiny dot, Hong Kong pulled back and pressed a kiss to Iceland's forehead.

"You'll get better soon," he whispered.

For the first time, with his boyfriend's arm around his waist and the taste of artificial lemon on his tongue, Iceland let himself believe that.

"Eventually," he said quietly, smiling.

"Eventually." Hong Kong kissed him again. "I'll wait until then."


End file.
